


Finding Comfort

by obsessedwithafakereality



Category: Jiara - Fandom, Outer Banks (TV), jj maybank - Fandom, kiara carrera - Fandom, pogues - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feelings, JJ Has Feelings For Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)-centric, Jiara - Freeform, Kiara Has Feelings For JJ (Outer Banks), Protective JJ (Outer Banks)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithafakereality/pseuds/obsessedwithafakereality
Summary: This takes place immediately after episode 10. The Pogues just found out about John B and Sara's boat going down. JJ does not know where to go, or what to do. Kiara kissed Pope but it did not mean anything for her. Will JJ and /Kiara be able to find comfort with each other? Friends to lovers, also rated for explicit sex towards the later chapters. (I will add exactly what chapters once they are written and added)
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

JJ:  
Staring up at star filled sky, JJ had never felt so alone. Everything had become so messed up in his seemingly boring life. John B was gone, probably dead but no one was ready to even consider that possibility. He had hung back as the other Pogues went home with their families. Reflecting on the earlier conversation with his dad, JJ silently wished Luke would have been one the parents there to comfort the teenagers, but addiction won the battle once again. Shaking his head, a humorless laugh escaped cracked lips. How fucked up was he? Wanting someone there who uses him as a personal punching bag. But wasn’t that better than what JJ was feeling now? Totally alone. Not sure where to go, he began walking an all too familiar route. 

The neon lights shining brightly from the backyard, familiarity setting in, The Chateau. Not quite ready to enter the house again, he decided that hopping in the hot tub was the best bet. Stripping down into only boxers, he slowly began relaxing against the water and jets. JJ’s mind couldn’t help but think back to the night before. Alcohol was not going to erase the pain in his friend’s eyes at seeing the bruises that covered tanned skin. Closing his eyes, JJ thoughts drifted to the way it felt to have Kiara wrapped in his arms, smiling at the memory. Thoughts about Kiara continued pouring in, the way her laugh fills the room, or how when she smiles he can’t look away, and when they are alone, she makes him forget about everything wrong in his world. The silent thoughts come to a halt when he hears a car approaching. Nerves filling his bones. Nerves for who could possibility be here, and for thinking of one of his closest friends in a way he never had before. 

KIARA:  
The ride home with her parents had been silent. Once arriving home, she sat on the back porch, after asking her parents for space. Looking out at the water, Kiara began thinking of all the recent events that had plagued their lives. With John B missing, she had forgotten about kissing Pope. The kiss had not meant anything to her, she knew it was wrong to mess with his emotions like that, but it felt right in the moment. Like she needed to be close to someone, knowing there would be no rejection from Pope. Hopefully, he would be okay. Looking back towards her house, knowing she was lucky to have loving parents watching out for her. Suddenly she was making way to her car, without a second thought heading to The Chateau, knowing not all the Pogues had this luxury.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ and Kiara discuss whether their friends are still alive, and go down memory lane.

JJ:

JJ considered jumping out of the hot tub and hiding, but what worse could happen, that hadn’t already happened? He sat tense until the sound of light footsteps filled the air, then came a wave of curly dark hair approaching him. Relaxing back into the water, watching her cautiously. 

“What are you doing here Kie?” the question came out much more bluntly than intended, but he was not in the mood for the ‘mom lecture’. 

“What, I am supposed to let you hog this hot tub all by yourself?” Kiara tried to joke, but humor did not meet her eyes. JJ appreciated the effort all the same.

“I mean just admit Kie, you can’t stay away for me for more than an hour, I know you’re hooked.” JJ winked and motioned for her to get in the bubbling water. Hoping that she wouldn’t mention the prior evenings conversation and revelation. Once in, she sat in the seat closest to him, there were slight butterflies in the pit of his stomach, clearing his throat, he tried to clear them away, to no avail. 

“You’re stupid.” Giggles escaped her lips.

“Are you okay Kie?” JJ did not want to ruin the vibe, but making sure Kiara was okay, was the most important thing in the moment. 

“Yeah, I mean I am still processing everything, but I am not going to lose hope that they are alive, until there is proof. And John B wouldn’t want us to just stop living our lives while they’re gone”. Kiara made a lot of sense, but he was not convinced she believed what she was saying. 

“Hey…” JJ couldn’t control his own body. Needing to comfort his best friend, slowly he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Ignoring the goosebumps that rose form   
the small amount of physical contact.

“We will get through this” He continued, glancing up at Kie, there was a slight blush to her cheeks then the first real smile he’d seen in days spread across her cheeks. Hating to admit it, it was the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. 

KIARA:

Kiara couldn’t contain the smile on her lips after JJ grabbed her hand. Seeing JJ’s soft and sentimental side always gave her chills. He is the life of the party and the first one to defend their little group, whether that meant giving or receiving an ass kicking. Leaning back and closing her eyes, Kiara began to fully relax into the hot water, neither of them making a move to untangle their hands. She tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach as JJ drew small circles on the back her hand.   
She had always had some what of a crush on JJ. He always smelled like salt water and home, with that sun dyed blonde hair, and those piercing blue eyes, physically he was perfect. Then getting to know him, past the jokes and deflections, he had the biggest heart of anyone she had ever met. She couldn’t help but smile at a memory they’d shared. 

“JJ?” 

“Hmm?” Humming through the night air, Kiara could not help but glance over at him.

“Do you remember when you fought that kid Joey because he called me ugly in 6th grade?” Kiara was smiling at the memory.

“Yeah, of course I do. I got detention for like 3 days, but it was worth it.” JJ squeezed her hand under the water as he finished his sentence. 

“Why was it worth it, you got in trouble!” Kiara exclaimed with a laugh. 

“Because, I had never seen you smile so much…” He trails off and suddenly there is a change in the air, and he was clearing his throat. 

“It’s getting late; we should probably get out.” And before she could protest, he was out of the water and heading to the door of The Chateau. 

Kiara went to get out of the hot tub and noticed her clothes had gotten splashed on and were soaking wet.

“Well, that’s great.” She huffed to no one and headed to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you guys think. There is going to be some spelling mistakes (I AM SORRY). Thanks!


	3. Favorite Foods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara and JJ share multiple moments and his favorite food.

Kiara:   
Heading into the house, Kiara stopped on the porch, not wanting to track water all through the house.

“JJ!” She called through the house, with no answer. Rolling her eyes, she began heading towards the bedroom of Big John. Knocking, the door began opening, and Kiara stood shocked and staring. JJ stood with just a towel wrapped dangerously low around his waist, unaware of the presence. Blushing, she had never seen so much of JJ, and she couldn’t help but admit to herself that she liked it. Clearing her throat, the blonde boy jumped and turned to face her. 

“Kie! What are you doing?” Redness creped up to his cheeks.

“I need some clothes, mine are all wet.” Looking down, she didn’t want him to see her eyes wander.

“Oh…okay, uh…come here, I will…uh I will grab something.” Giggling to herself, she sat on the bed and watched her flustered friend search through his closet for something. 

JJ emerged with a baggy sweatshirt and pair of basketball shorts for her. 

“Thanks JJ.” Quickly she headed to the bathroom to change, inhaling his scent off the sweatshirt, a smile she couldn’t contain breaking across her lips. 

Once changed, she headed into the kitchen and began rummaging around the refrigerator, thanking herself for bringing the boys groceries a few days earlier. Gathering some ingredients, she settled on making some Jambalaya. 

Fifteen minutes later a mop of blonde hair emerged, stopping when he saw her there. 

“I uh…I thought you left…” Heavy silence filled the space between them. Nerves began setting in, did he want her to leave?

“I can not be here…if you prefer.” Looking at the floor as she spoke.

“No…no Kie of course not.” Suddenly he was in front of her. Leaning over her, looking into the giant pot.

“What are you making?” 

“Just some jambalaya.” Smiling as she turned back towards the stove top, knowing it was his favorite.

“JAMBALAYA? Really?” Laughing at how excited he was, then she fell silent. Wondering when the last time he had eaten an actual meal. Emotions overtook her and she turned quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hesitating for a moment, slowly he held her tight against his body.

“We are all going to be okay, Kie.” Nodding against him, she stayed like this a few more minutes, then turned back to the pot. 

JJ:

Needing to get his mind straight, JJ disappeared into the back of the house, reemerging with an old battery-operated radio. Placing it on the kitchen counter, JJ found a station that wasn’t just static. Watching as Kiara began stirring and moving to the music. Biting his lip, watching as her hips move to the beat. He began shaking his head to erase the thoughts, what the hell was wrong with him, this was his best friend? She had made it clear years ago she wasn’t interested in him. 

A Bob Marley song came on and he heard Kie start singing, turning to face the sound he was met with a finger pointing at him, then pulling him closer as she danced around him while singing. They stayed dancing with each other for the next couple songs when she stopped, fear set deep inside of him. 

Looking up at him, she had tear filled eyes. 

“Hey...Hey don’t cry Kie” He wrapped her tight into his arms again, slowly running a soothing hand through her hair.

“Shouldn’t we be crying right now, depressed, not dancing around laughing with each other? Two of our friends are possibly dead JJ.”

“I know, but we can’t think like that, they are probably alive. This isn’t how John B or Sara’s stories end, it can’t.” Tears were welling up in his eyes as he spoke, a couple falling into Kiara’s hair. 

“Do you really think they could have made it? No bullshit?” Pulling away slightly she stared up into his eyes. 

“I do, I really do think they could have made it. That is how we must think, we cannot give up hope on them. I won’t, I can’t even think of a world where John B isn’t in it. I mean he has been my best friend since the third grade. But, I also know he is a survivor, he is out there Kie. I can feel it.”

Wiping her tears, Kie leaned up and gently kissed his cheek. Whispering against his skin.

“Thank you JJ, I needed to hear that.” Turning away again, she began stirring the pot. 

Touching his cheek where her lips had been, the blush began creeping up his cheeks. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a gentle kiss to the side of her forehead. Slowly he pulled away and sat on the counter opposite of her, watching, humming with the music. The moment slowly passed as they began dramatically singing together. Hating how perfect and right all this felt with her, he knew it was temporary, but that didn’t change the ache his heart had started feeling towards her. 

“Okay, I am all finished!” Kiara exclaimed, pulling him from his thoughts. Bringing him a bowl full of food, she sat next to him on the counter. Letting their knees touch. Neither of them knew what the night had instore for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleaseeeee let me know what you guys think, or just message/comment to chat about these two. thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think and lets just chat about all the feels, thanks!


End file.
